


The Seduction of Justin Taylor

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Canon, Drama, Future, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Slash, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-14
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gus like-likes Justin; eventual Brian/Justin/Gus; not an underage incest 'fic, just for clarification.





	The Seduction of Justin Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Gus can sort of remember the first time that he saw *it*, and for some unknown reason, at the time, he liked it. A lot.

He was eight and over at his dad's house. It was nap-time, or it was supposed to be. He had gotten up for a drink of water and had seen his Dad on the couch with Justin over his lap, pants pulled down. His dad was spanking Justin's ass.

Gus watched for a while and then went back to bed, but kept the image in his mind.

\--

The second time was a close up shot. Gus was ten and had to get up early to pee in the morning and walked in on Justin showering. He didn't know why, but he knocked on the glass door, startling Justin and asked if he could join him.

Justin let him and then the *thing* happened, and Gus covered his crotch and turned around. Justin wiped water from his eyes and said it was natural and that he should talk to his dad about it.

Gus found out it happened a lot when he thought of Justin.

\--

At twelve, Gus remembers with near-perfect clarity the time he first told Justin that he was pretty sure he liked cock. Or at least, Justin's cock. He had made out with a girl named Susan Beech during study hall a couple of weeks ago, and three times since just to be certain, and ... he was. Sure, that is. Nothing, he decides, could compare to the feeling he gets down *there* when he sees Justin's cock, half-flaccid, bobbing as his father's lover dries himself off after a shower. He's watched the blond man's ass - the one Dad often calls Justin's "bubble butt" - wiggle with the natural sway of his hips, and thinking about it when he masturbates always makes him shoot really hard. 

Gus, being the son of the famed Brian Kinney, is pretty much destined to have a pretty large dick himself, and just shy of his teenage years, he's already well along in that regard, but it is, as far as he's concerned, pretty much useless if Justin doesn't want anything to do with it. So at twelve, he plants the first seeds of this desire in Justin's mind (because in his, the fantasy has long since sprouted and taken root). "I, um, I think I might be bisexual, or something," Gus says lamely as Justin slices up vegetable pieces for a tossed salad. 

Justin just nods and pops a slice of cucumber into his mouth and chews thoughtfully, offering Gus one as well. Gus only half-accidentally tastes the tips of Justin's fingers as his father's lover feeds it to him, and he wonders how other parts of Justin would taste and feel. But he can't say that, doesn't even begin to know how to verbalize his feelings for Justin, so he generalizes that he might like *men* and hopes that Justin secretly understands. 

\--

By the time Gus is fourteen, he knows full well the consequences of day-dreaming and night-dreaming about Justin Taylor. His mother teases him about the stains on his sheets, asking if he has a crush on anyone. Lindsey keeps quiet though, which he is thankful for because she talks to Justin a lot and he couldn't handle it if she said anything in front of him. 

Melanie, on the other hand, isn't so thoughtful, and in fact, is prone to blurting things -- embarrassing things, like the fact that Michael and Ben's adopted son has a bit of a wiping problem -- out in random bits of conversation. So Gus is petrified of letting her know that, not only does he have a schoolboy crush, but it's even on somebody she knows. Gus stopped talking to Mel about a lot of things, doesn't spend a lot of time with her anymore. Not since he realized that his moms were both good friends with Justin and that they often went to visit the local art galleries together. 

Gus has heard adults talk before; even with the kids in the room, they act as if they're alone. And even though Justin is only thirty-three, and thus, a great deal younger than most of Gus' extended family, he still partakes in both the dull discussions about a new art gallery opening or his dad's ever-flourishing advertising agency, as well as being privy to morsels of juicy gossip.

But Justin talks to Gus and doesn't ignore him like most of the adults do when his cuteness has worn off for the evening. Justin will go and talk with him in the kitchen about school, Justin's art and Gus' love for debate class. Gus never feels ignored when he is around. Gus feels special.

But there are some things Gus knows he can't even talk to Justin about, like the fact that after he turns sixteen, he can't even look at him without thinking about how much he'd love to fuck him. He doesn't think Justin would understand, knows that his dad wouldn't, and is worried that this strange desire to have sex with his father's lover would only end up as diner talk the next day. Gus doesn't want his desire to become family gossip, he knows it would and the teasing would start. So would the fighting and it would ruin everything. He would never get Justin to hold him afterwards and kiss him goodnight.

But Gus also knows that if he never takes a definitive step in the direction of sating his desires, he'll never quite know how Justin's cock tastes, if his ass is really as tight as his dad has told other people that it is (that Gus has just happened to overhear, for one reason or another, over the years), or just how quickly his nipples harden when they come in contact with the soft pads of curious fingertips. And the concept of "never" is very distressing to a young lad, and Gus decides one day that he can't wait any longer: if he doesn't have Justin Taylor soon, he never will.

By the time Gus is sixteen, he has plotted millions of plans to get Justin Taylor into bed. Some involve him sneaking into Babylon and hoping that Justin will head to the back room and not realize the "trick" is Gus. Others involve a lengthy conversation over dinner, Justin's treat for Gus for winning his debate, where Gus turns the tables and wine and dines Justin. They drink too much wine and fall into bed. But Justin can drink his dad under the table, so he doesn't think that will happen.

Still others involve more ... direct approaches, like Gus lending a hand while Justin's in the shower, or Justin just "happening" to wake up to find his older lover's son in bed with him and not a stitch on. Gus worries, though, that taking Justin by surprise might not end in a fit of passion. No, he decides, if he is going to take Justin by force, he's going to have to make sure that everything is in order.

His first try -- he decides to go for the bathroom plan -- ends badly. He makes it through the door, after clutching the handle for several minutes, trying to work up his nerve. He makes it past the toilet, only to slip on a wet patch from when his father left the shower earlier for work and left most of the hot water for Justin, who liked long showers. Justin comes running out of the shower, slips a towel on, and helps put ice on Gus' head. Gus can only rest his forehead on the counter while Justin fusses over him.

Gus thinks about taking Justin at knifepoint in the kitchen next. The idea is very dramatic in a Cops & Robbers-esque way, and he imagines that while Justin might be angry at him momentarily (particularly when he orders him to take off all of his clothing and stick his hands behind his head), he figures that once he drops to his knees and shows Justin that cock-sucking is really a Kinney trait, his father's lover won't really mind the non-sequitur. One minute, Gus is in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables the way he's seen Justin do numerous times, however, and the next, he's nearly taken the tip of his thumb off with the sharp end of the blade that he's carelessly let slip.

"Oh, Gus," Justin laments as he quickly grabs the boy's wrist and leads him over to the sink. "I'll go see if Brian has any band-aids left. Wait here. You'll be okay." If Gus' digit wasn't bleeding pretty profusely, he would have covered his face in his hands for dramatic effect. Strike two. The third time will have to be a charm, he thinks, or he's out.

Thursday is Justin's day off. He stays home all day to sleep and "just not deal with people", as he has said many times over the years. Gus' decides that this is the perfect day for his third seduction attempt.

At his moms' house, he makes a list of all items to be needed, then he crumples up the paper and throws it away, stashing a few condoms and a little tube of lube in his back pocket; then, Gus heads over to his dad's loft. He stands in front of the door for a while, hoping that it will open quietly on its own. It doesn't and he uses the key, opening it slowly so as to avoid squeaking. He hopes Justin is a sound sleeper -- he doesn't know, and he wants to learn. He wants to find out a lot about Justin's sleeping habits.

Justin, Gus finds, is, in fact, both a sound sleeper and an extremely pretty one. His dad does not allow much light to filter through the windows in his bedroom, but what is there streaks Justin's already blond hair an even lighter shade of gold. Sunshine, everyone calls him, and almost immediately, it's easy to see why. Justin is beautiful and vibrant, and like the sun, he's needed by Kinney men for sustenance. 

Justin's eyes are closed and he's snoring lightly, his mouth parted only just so. His face is half-nestled into one of Brian's large blue pillows, and, perhaps out of forgetfulness, lazyness or simply habit, the blue lights above his dad's bed are still on. Gus almost can't believe that something so serene and pretty is making him this hard. He figures that Justin must have some sort of conscious power over him in order to affect him this way, but try as he might, he can't imagine Justin willingly torturing anyone. He's just too beautiful for that.

Padding across the room (Gus has already removed his shoes and left them in the living room), Gus sinks down onto a corner of the bed, holding his breath as the weight makes a depression in the mattress. He waits for Justin to roll over and open his eyes and ruin the entire plan _again_ , but the blond continues to sleep peacefully. Gus mentally breathes a small sigh of relief and retrieves the first object he needs from the bedside table: one of his dad's ties, carelessly strewn aside in Brian's haste to look presentable in a short amount of time. Not only does it complete an already-sharp ensemble for the professional business man, but, Gus notes to himself, it's perfect for binding wrists, as well.

Tying up Justin's hands is simple enough; he sleeps with them close together and it's easy to slip the tie under his wrists and carefully pull them together. A tie won't work on Justin's mouth, but Gus' hands will do nicely; he moves his right to hover over Justin's mouth. Soft, warm puffs of air hit his palm and send goosebumps up his arms. Slowly, Gus covers Justin's mouth and looks up to see Justin's wide blue eyes staring at him in shock. Gus quickly moves onto the bed and atop his (as of yet) unwilling partner, hand still in place while Justin struggles against him.

"Justin, stop. Stop it. Hold on, I won't hurt you. Please, Justin." Gus can feel the hot moist air on his palm and Justin breathes heavy against his hand. He stops moving though, so Gus shifts his weight onto his knees, still straddling Justin but not leaning heavily into him.

"I'm going to remove my hand, but I need you to let me talk first, okay? It's really important." Justin nods and seems to breathe easier against Gus' palm. Gus takes a deep breath; this is all he has been dreaming of for years, and he'll be damned if he fucks it up, now. 

"You're so pretty, Justin. I told you four years ago that I liked guys, and you didn't mind, but I didn't tell you the whole truth." Justin blinks, brow furrowing slightly, and Gus almost loses his nerve but presses on just before his resolve is gone. "When I said guys, I only meant one guy. I - I like you, Justin." Justin makes a small noise in the back of his throat and Gus is relieved that the first hurdle is out of the way.

"You're so nice to me, and so smart and wonderful, Justin," Gus continues, reaching down with the hand not covering Justin's mouth to brush a stray strand of sun-kissed hair out of Justin's wide blue eyes. "You don't act like I'm boring or annoying you the way most adults do after they've had enough of 'dealing with the kids' for a day. You're an adult, and you treat me like I'm one, too. You make me feel like I'm ... special," Gus insists, breath hitching. He shifts and Justin groans, from what he's not entirely sure, but when Gus' free hand swipes intentionally over Justin's underwear-clad crotch (the rest of Justin is deliciously naked, Gus takes special pains to notice), Gus is pretty sure that it's a moan of pleasure.

"Let me touch you, Justin," Gus pleads, continuing to rub his hand over the affected area. "Let me know you the way Dad knows you. We're only seventeen years apart," he continues, and then adds quickly, "you and Dad have a twelve-year gap to bridge, and you do, all the time." He elicits another grunt from Justin before deciding that he wants a coherent answer from him. "I'm going to uncover your mouth now," he explains. "Promise you won't scream?"

Justin nods as best he can, and Gus pulls his hand away. Justin just lays there for a moment, looking up at Gus. Looks like he is seeing in and through him; it makes Gus squirm and Justin closes his eyes and moves his hips.

"Gus? Can you move off of me, please?"

He is still for a moment, before he gets off of Justin and sits next to him, watching as he struggles to sit up with his tied hands.

"Can you remove the tie?"

Scooting forward, he slowly unties the tie just in case of any quick movement from Justin, but there is none. Pulling the tie away he feels Justin's fingers on his hands, stopping him from pulling away and then holding them. Gus never thought about it, Justin holding his hands, but he finds out that he likes it - so he holds Justin's back and it feels good. The warm dry hand held in his palm.

Looking up into Justin's eyes, Gus can see "The Look". It doesn't feel good - it leaves a cold feeling in Gus' stomach and he tries to rub it away with his free hand. Justin grabs it and holds it still for a moment, before lifting Gus' chin up.

"Gus, you know that I love you."

Gus' first 'I love you'. It came from Justin; he would dance, but Gus can feel it coming, the inevitable 'but'. The one that meant something bad was going to follow the sentence that meant so much.

"Don't say 'but', please, don't say it, Justin. I know you're going to, and just ... don't. I - I love you too, that's why I want to do this with you. Just this once, please, Justin? I want to taste you. Your mouth and your skin. I can smell you now and I want you."

Pulling Justin's hands down to his crotch, Gus moves into them; his cock already hard and waiting.

"See? You do this to me all the time, every time I see you."

Justin makes a small choking sound in the back of his throat and Gus can feel Justin's hand slightly close around his cock before pulling back. It is all the momentum that he needs; without another word, Gus leans over and, fairly sitting in Justin's lap, now, presses their mouths together. Justin is hesitant to respond, Gus notices, but as the boy's tongue plunders his mouth with an artistry that can only belong to a Kinney, the blond begins to oblige. Soon they're battling it out for dominance, groaning into one another's mouths; Gus' hands clutch firmly but gently at patches of Justin's thick blond hair needily. He wants to devour Justin, take him all, make him his, and when he feels Justin's arms around his back, hugging him closer, Gus feels even closer to reaching that goal.

Gus moves to fully set himself on Justin's lap, worried about crushing him, so he stays on his knees, until Justin pulls him down and Gus grinds into his lap. Gus can feel Justin's cock through the thin white underwear and he pulls away for a second to look down at it, with its small wet patch; he removes a clutched hand from Justin's hair to stroke his cock. Then he goes back to kissing Justin, who tastes like the morning after, at least that what Gus thinks it would taste like. But he tastes spicy as well, like the aftertaste of the curry from last night's dinner is still in his mouth.

Gus realizes that he really, really wants to hear the sounds Justin makes during sex. He hasn't particularly *tried* to eavesdrop on his dad and Justin before (too often, anyways), so while he knows that Justin makes noise when somebody is fondling or suckling or moving inside of him, Gus has never been party to it firsthand. The idea that he's about to almost makes him come in his pants right there, but he holds out. Resilience is another of those famed Kinney traits.

Justin looks questioningly at Gus as the boy climbs off of his lap and pushes him down onto the mattress. Gus' hand is on his cock before he can protest, stroking him through his dampened underwear, and Justin bites his lip. "I want to suck you off," Gus says suddenly, pulling the article of clothing down to Justin's ankles and eyeing his pubic hair (it is quite obvious that Justin's a natural blond) as it becomes visible. "I want to stretch my mouth around your cock," Gus continues, and it's almost a mantra, accompanied by the intentionally soft strokes of his hand. "I want to taste you and to make you come." And then Gus dips his head down without another word, intending to do just that. 

Taking Justin's cock in hand, he moves his hand up and down a few times and then placed his lips over the tip, kissing it. Sticking his tongue out, Gus licks Justin's dick a few times before trailing his tongue down the side to the base. He turns his nose into the crisp, short curls and smelled the musky, damp sent. He returned to placing his lips on the tip and then, careful to cover his teeth because he's heard that that's very important when giving head, slowly takes Justin's member into his mouth. 

He feels a hand grab for his shoulder and slide up his neck and into his hair as he works his way down, only taking half of the cock into his mouth for the moment. Gus keeps moving his hand around the base of Justin's cock while licking the tip and sucking him back in again and again. Justin seems to like it from the moans, heavy breathing and hand tightly gripped in his hair. Rubbing his own cock against the sheets, Gus is scared that he will come before he can fuck Justin. Gus wants to fuck Justin more then anything, almost more then he wants to try out tasting Justin, like he saw on a porn site that he checked out on his dad's computer when Brian wasn't home. He wants to rim Justin so badly, he almost comes at the very idea.

Justin groans in frustration when Gus stops mouthing his cock, and complies, albeit confused, when Gus motions for him to turn over onto his stomach. He shivers as he feels Gus' breath trail down his back, much the same way he did the very first time he was with Brian, in this very bed, no less. Justin doesn't think he'll ever quite forget the night he lost his virginity, even if Brian's drug-induced state only allowed him the memory of incongruent bits and pieces of the evening. "Just relax," Gus whispers against his skin, and Justin tries, but loses all pretense of doing so when he feels Gus' tongue making a beeline for his ass. 

"G-Gus," Justin groans, fisting the duvet and quivering as he feels the boy's tongue dip between his cheeks. Gus' fingers gently massage his backside, mouth remained dedicated to rimming Justin. Feeling Justin tremble underneath his ministrations gives Gus a heady rush of power; he wishes he could see Justin's eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth hanging open as he makes all those pretty noises, but as his tongue darts into Justin's hole and the blond lets out a keening cry, Gus realizes that he's really in the best place he could possibly be.

And over Justin's moaning, which fills Gus' ears with such ecstacy and bliss, Gus hardly hears the loft door open and close. He doesn't pause to notice what to him is somebody taking non-existent steps up to the bedroom, two at a time. He doesn't notice his father standing in the doorway blinking at the sight on the bed until Justin lets out a loud gasp and mumbles, "h-hey, Brian."

Gus keeps his head down while shifting his eyes up towards his father, who stands there, eyes open, mouth parted. The air feels heavy and for a moment, Gus waits for the bomb to explode, but it doesn't and Brian breathes out and turns towards the bathroom. Walking away, he starts to loosen his tie, not looking back or saying a word. He opens the bathroom, pauses, and enters, shutting the door behind him.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Gus looks up to see Justin with his faced buried in his arms; the deep breathing has taken on a different feel, and Gus wonders if Justin is crying.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Justin moves his head up and turns to face Gus. There are no tears in his eyes, they aren't even red, but they have a look, a scared look that gives Gus the chills.

"No, don't stop. I want to finish with you."

Justin lays his head against the sheet, pulls his legs up underneath him and, rising up on his knees, let his ass rise to face Gus; who holds onto his hips and starts in where he left off. When he door opens from the bathroom, Gus stalls for a moment, letting his eyes and tongue drift up, eyeing his father who stands against the hard light from the bathroom. Hardly in his mid-forties, Brian could easily pass for a decade younger, even with the slight graying of hair at his temples. His physique is still amazing, too; Gus only hopes this is one of the many Kinney traits he's acquired. It takes him a moment to figure out that his father was naked, which Gus had seen many times before, but now it's different. He leans against the doorway like he knows what is going on, that he knew this was going to happen and had been waiting for it.

Brian slowly makes his way over to the bed, stopping to run his hand over Justin's hair, then sliding it under the blond head to force Justin to look at him. Turning his face, Justin looks up at who he hopes is still his partner and feels the bed dip in front of him. Hands hook themselves under his arms and lift him up. He stares into Brian's eyes, which tell him nothing - they never do - but he feels something behind the kiss that soon follows and clutches at Brian's arms.

Gus can only look on as his father holds Justin and kisses him; Gus wants to hold Justin too, but he can't, now, and slowly slips off the bed, trying to find his clothing and leave before he loses his calm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Dad?" Gus queries, and he could kick himself when he hears the quavering in his voice. Brian has never used physical punishment on him before - Gus has been told many times by many people how this was not the case at all when his dad was growing up, so he considers himself lucky - but the things his dad does instead when he's angry, like frown disapprovingly and simply not speak to him until he can cool off, are almost more devastating. And Gus figures that coming home to find his lover and teenage son almost-fucking warrants getting the silent treatment, and he tries to prepare himself for this while trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

But Brian surprises him and nods at Justin, up on his knees and leaning against his older lover slightly. Gus waits for his father to say anything else, but he doesn't, simply licks and bites at the exposed neck of the man in his arms, and at once, Gus understands. His father is asking him to stay, to finish what he started, perhaps. This realization makes Gus want to jump up and down and loudly proclaim his sincere appreciation for the opportunity, much like a child upon noticing the shiny piles of Christmas presents underneath the tree on December 25th. But he figures that this is not the reaction of a boy just asked to partake in his father's love-making session, so he crawls back over to the pair on his hands and knees instead, rising up on his own legs until he's face-to-face with Justin. He kisses him again and this time, he can taste the lingering flavor of his father's expensive gum as his tongue entwines with Justin's. If it is even possible, Gus' dick gets even harder at this realization.

When the kiss breaks, Gus looks to his father for guidance, unsure of what to do next. His original plans to fuck Justin have possibly been thwarted, but strangely, he does not mind. For some reason, the fact that he has earned at least, to some degree, both his father's and Justin's validation of this twisted fantasy that he has harbored for years is worth a slight change here and there to his plans. And when Justin's hands - beautiful hands, artist hands - snake down and begin stroking Gus' cock in long, deft fingers, Gus decides that his carefully-laid plans can go find somebody else to fuck. 

Justin rests one hand on Gus' shoulder, perhaps to stablize them both as his other hand continues to jerk the boy off. Gus' eyes are glazed over, his mouth parted in a soft 'o' as the sensations wash over him - first the illicit shiver of pleasure he gets from knowing that it's Justin doing this to him, Justin pumping his cock while his own father watches with approval and understanding and perhaps even lust, and then the fact that it feels really, really good. Gus is no stranger to masturbation, but as Justin's ministrations finally tip him over the edge and he clutches Justin's waist with one hand and the wrist near his shoulder with the other, he wonders how self-love will remotely compare to the Justin-love he's finally receiving ever again. 

Justin brings his fingertips to his mouth and swabs his tongue over each of them, and Gus eagerly moves in for another lengthy kiss, wondering vaguely what his come tastes like in Justin's mouth. He soon has his answer, and strangely, he's not as grossed out by the fact that it's not bad as he expected it would be. When they break apart again, Justin flexes his wrist, and Brian wordlessly grasps it and begins massaging Justin's digits and palm with his own hands. "You always overdo it," Brian chides gently, and the realization of what he has caused Justin to do horrifies Gus so much that he nearly bursts out into tears. He was so young when Justin was bashed in the head with a baseball bat, not old enough to comprehend words like "homophobia" at the time, and neither Justin nor his father were big on discussing such a traumatic turning point in their history together. But Gus does know that Justin's hand - his drawing hand, the one he had just jerked Gus off with - gets sore easily, and the fact that binding Justin's wrists together earlier with his dad's green tie, if only for a few minutes, probably aggravated it even more makes his stomach churn. 

"Gus?" Justin says, and his voice sounds kind of far away suddenly. "Gus, what's wrong?"

Gus can only look at Justin's hand, turning slightly red from the rubbing. He hopes he isn't breathing because the burn in his chest has to be from the lack for air, not from his own stupidity. He sits back on his heels, hands in his lap feeling the stickiness from moments before. It feels dirty somehow and he doesn't want that. Justin keeps talking to him, but Gus ignores him. It's so small, really, but it feels like the biggest thing in the world and Gus starts to move off the bed again. He feels Justin's hand on his shoulder, his bad hand, the one he helped hurt and he can't move. If he moves, Justin will hold on and try to pull him back.

"Justin, your hand. It, I - I hurt it when I used the tie and then you used it to jerk me off. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do that to you. I'm going to go."

Gus turns and feels a bigger, stronger hand rest on his shoulder and he just bows his head. He wonders what his Dad has to say about this, let alone everything else that has gone on. He's afraid, and so sure, that Brian is going to ask him to leave the loft and to not come back. To stay away from Justin and not to contact him - even though his father and Justin still had the "no locks" rule, neither needed them - Gus didn't think it applied to situations such as this.

"Again, I ask, where do you think you're going?"

"I shouldn't have done this at all, I hurt Justin and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, sometimes sorry is bullshit and it's not nice to leave before you finish what you've started, Sonny-boy."

Brian just looks into Gus' eyes and Gus blushes; it's his father, but it is his father and Justin and Justin looks so warm and hot in Brian's arms. It isn't an open ended invitation -- Gus knows those words were meant to be taken as an order. To stay and finish what he wanted to do. It was also a mixed blessing, as much as his father would make anyways. 

Gus turns back to Justin, who lays panting, his erection still as hard as before and licks his lips at the sight. Moving lower, he starts to kiss Justin again, who wraps his arms around Gus' shoulders. From the corner of his eye, he can see Brian kissing Justin, placing soft and warm-looking lips delicately across his neck and shoulders and then, suddenly, getting up from the bed and leaving Gus and Justin alone. Gus is worried but, Justin doesn't seem to mind. He tries to pull back a bit, but Justin holds onto his neck and stops him, whispering against his lips. 

"He's just going to get the lube and condoms."

It hits Gus, for the first time, the idea had suddenly turned reality: he's really going to have sex with Justin. Someone was going to fuck someone and Gus hopes he will be able to come inside of Justin.

Brian returns, swaggering into the room in a way that Gus hopes he is able to master eventually, and tosses a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant onto the bed. Gus picks up the condoms and pulls one out, taking a cue from his father and ripping the individually-wrapped package open with his teeth. He moves to spit it out, but it gets suctioned to the inside of his upper lip instead; he realizes how much this makes him seem like a child playing grown-up games, now more than ever, and pulls the piece of packaging out of his mouth, flushing angrily.

Justin and Brian both smile, however, obviously finding this idiosyncracy to be perfectly adorable. Gus looks down and focuses on unrolling the condom onto his dick; his school mandates such lessons, and while the students didn't exactly practice on one another, Gus did earn the small-yet-awe-inspiring glory of being able to sheath a banana in prophylactic in ten seconds flat. He picks up the lube and applies a sizeable dollop to two fingers, swallowing as he sees Justin lay on his stomach in front of Gus and spreading his legs wantonly. Brian, who is always hypervigilant and especially during sex, notices Gus' hesitance and positions himself behind his son, bringing his lips down close to Gus' ear. 

"Careful, Sonny-boy," he murmurs, his breath tickling Gus' neck. "Don't push in too quickly, or you'll hurt him." Gus nods and bites his lip, determined that he won't hurt Justin anymore than he already has, because he still can't quite forgive himself for not taking special pains with Justin's hands, not yet. He slides his first finger in-between the cheeks of Justin's ass, wiggling it and admiring Justin as he bucks with it. The small noises the blond makes are capable of making Gus spontaneously orgasm, he's pretty sure, but he's determined to draw this out as long as he can. 

Justin squirms again as Gus adds a second finger, and is positively keening by the time two more (lubed) digits are inserted into his ass. "Do you want to fuck him?" Brian whispers in Gus' ear; it is almost inaudible over the furious beating of his heart, but the boy hears it, nonetheless. 

"Yes, Daddy," Gus replies, and Brian smiles. He helps Gus position himself, angling his body so he can enter Justin as painlessly and swiftly as possible, and he gasps as his cock slips inside the wet, tight concave of Justin's ass, sure that if he dies right now, he'll have considered his life completely and utterly fulfilled. Justin clutches the sheets and Gus clutches Justin's hips, both of them panting a bit but mutually impressed that Gus has passed this first hurdle of safe entry with flying colors. He looks to his dad for more instruction. 

Brian grabs one of Gus' hands and places it on the small of Justin's back, using his own thumb to force Gus' into rubbing small circles. Using his other hand, Brian does the same to Gus' back.

"Rub here a little at first, it helps when he's tense and will help him relax."

Following his father's words, Gus' rubs slightly and can feel a small shift in the way Justin holds himself, which makes Gus' cock sink a little deeper in.

"See?" 

Brian has that smug look on his face, Gus knows it; he doesn't have to see it to know his Dad is using it, and if Gus weren't in the throes of pleasure the way he is, his expression would match. Gus can feel Brian moving to kneel behind him, his body covering his; arms spreading along his and hips lining up, his chin rests on Gus' shoulder, next to his ear. It's like Brian is molding himself to become a part of Gus, to show him what it is like to fuck Justin, how it should be done. How Justin needs it, wants it, likes it.

Brian rearranges Gus' hands to hold Justin's hips right above the bones and can feel his father nudge his hips up, which causes Justin to moan and push back.

"Just like that, that motion. Pull out and snap your hips back in and up."

Gus does a few times, Brian behind him, moving with him. Then Brian is gone and it's just Gus and Justin and Gus doesn't know how he hasn't come already, but he's still moving inside of Justin and it's warm and tight and Gus is lost. He isn't really controlling his hip movements anymore, just the angles, but Gus can tell Justin is enjoying by the moans he is making. His right hand slips down and around Justin's hips and Gus shifts his weight so he can grab ahold of Justin's cock. It's hot and sticky from the pre-come and Gus keeps losing his grip and then a hand pulls his away; Gus can see Brian lying down and his head has slipped under Justin. His Dad is blowing Justin while he fucks him, and Gus doesn't know why it makes everything so much hotter but it does, and he feels like he is losing control. It's the best feeling he has ever had.

"Aaaah," Justin gasps, head lolling back and hands twisting in Brian's hair as he writhes on his side. One of Gus' hands moves to grasp his shoulder, firmly but gently, allowing him to push Justin back ever-so-slightly onto his cock until he's practically riding it. Brian's head bobs up and down as Justin's length slides in and out of his mouth; Gus finds that he is unable to resist, finds that he has to touch Justin as much as he can, and reaches around once again to fondle Justin's balls. Soon, this, combined with the pressure in his ass and Brian's artful fellatio skills, have Justin groaning and panting and finally coming into Brian's mouth. He squirms and bucks around Gus' cock, and soon, the boy finds himself in the throes of orgasm as well; he pants and grasps Justin's hips and kisses the slightly sweaty back part of his neck, and Justin just murmurs incoherently, but it's still the prettiest thing Gus has ever heard.

Once everyone has more or less caught their breath, Brian slides up Justin's body and snags his mouth in a kiss; Gus clamours for one as well, waiting until Justin twists his upper body around to cup his face and trail kisses down his forehead and nose, skipping to his chin, and then finally plundering his mouth. Gus can taste the residual come that Brian's mouth collected from Justin's blow-job, and the realization excites him. 

Brian stands up and moves behind Gus again, instructing him to pull out of Justin carefully, which Gus does, almost overly ginger because he would rather die than hurt Justin (again). He skims off the condom and pads across the room to drop it in the trash can, being sure to tie it off the way he's seen it done many times before, because Brian's cleaning lady probably doesn't want to handle his secondhand semen anymore than he does. When he turns back around, Brian and Justin are sitting on the bed with some distance between them, and Brian pats his lap, cock only half-flaccid and Gus realizes that Brian has yet to get off. 

"Over here, Sonny-boy," he says, and it is not an offer, but a soft command. Gus complies, confused when Brian tells him to lay across him on his stomach. He can feel his father's erection poking at his belly a little, and he almost wants to giggle when he finds his own half-hardened member rubbing against Brian's thigh. And then his father's hand brushes lightly over his backside and his breath quickens. "Did you have fun, Gus?" Brian asks, and Gus feels compelled to answer honestly, because that, too, is a Kinney quality.

"Yes, Daddy." 

Brian pauses for a moment, palm of his hand cupping Gus' ass cheek thoughtfully, and Gus tries to keep himself from wiggling. "You did well, Sonny-boy," his dad finally says, "but you also came in without Justin's consent and started having your way with him. Not to mention, his wrist might be a little more sore than usual." Gus hangs his head, feeling the lump in his throat return; the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach tells him that Brian was angry at him all along, and it makes him feel like he's five years old again and has just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar a half hour before dinner. 

"I'm s-sorry, Daddy," Gus sniffles, but Brian shushes him quickly. He doesn't do apologies, never has, and never expects them from anyone else.

"Sorry's bullshit," Brian grunts. His hand taps Gus' ass as if to indicate that Gus should focus his attention on it, and he does. "But you do need to learn that the means don't always justify the end." He pauses and Gus knows his father has on that damnable Kinney smirk again. He wants to fire back a retort about how this contradicts his father's "no regrets" policy, but Brian lifts his hand and brings it down hard across Gus' ass before he can get his tongue to form the words. 

The smacks are quick and entirely unexpected, the air rushes from Gus' lungs and before he can breathe again, another smack lands across his ass. It happens again and again; Gus doesn't know what to do, this has never happened; his father has never hit him in all his years. It's shocking and Gus doesn't know whether he should start crying or just ride it out, the spanks are not soft and they sting, badly. Gus starts to squirm and Brian's hand on his back holds him down while Justin's hands hold his legs. They are soothing and comforting; a sharp contrast to the blows on his backside and Gus can feel himself starting to get hard again and buries his face. Finally, just as they started, the spanks stop quickly and Gus is left confused.

"D-dad?"

Gus lifts himself up on his arms to look at his father, who just sits there and looks right back at him, unmoving. Gus can feel the burn on his skin, his backside and his face. He knows his father can feel his erection and for some reason, it feels dirty like this. Those thoughts only stay in his mind for a second, however, before he feels a smooth, wet tongue run its way up his leg and over his ass cheeks. Making small lines and then dipping between.

"Oh -- oh my fucking God."

It's amazing and it feels so, wow, Gus doesn't know what to think; only that he wants more of it. And that, he has done this to Justin and he hopes it felt half as good then as it does now. With one long lick up and onto his spine, it stops and Gus makes a small whining sound in the back of his throat, before Brian picks him up and turned him to be sat in his lap. This causes Gus to squirm from the pressure on his ass.

Kneeling in front of him is Justin, messy, panting and more wanton and beautiful then Gus has ever seen him. Justin reaches out to place a hand on his face, placing a quick kiss on his lips. He wraps his hand around Gus' cock and looks to Gus' side. Gus feels Brian nod against his head and then Gus knows what's going to happen before he sees it. It feels like it is in slow motion, watching Justin dip his head down, mouth open and stretched out on the bed.

Justin's mouth stretches over Gus' cock, his tongue swirling over the head and licking the tiniest drop of pre-come from it, and Gus cries out and bucks on his father's lap before he can help himself. He starts to reach for Justin's head, wanting to curl his fingers in the threads of natural blond that have helped to give Justin his nickname, but his father's much larger hands reach out and abort his journey. 

"No touching," Brian chides, vacillating lightly against Gus' neck and kissing his jaw affectionately. He chuckles as Gus makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and adds, "this is your punishment, remember, Sonny-boy? I want you to watch, too. Don't take your eyes off of him." Gus obeys, and Justin, feeling his and Brian's rapt gazes, smiles around his mouthful. He pulls Gus' cock out of his mouth and licks from the base to the head, using only the tip of his tongue, and Gus very nearly wails.

"Ohh," Gus gasps, eyes glazed over, squeezing his father's fingers and squirming against Brian's growing erection as Justin tends to his. "Oh, God --" He's not above begging at this point, anything to seek release, even though a part of him wishes that Justin's mouth would never leave his cock. But Justin is efficient and thoughtful and won't keep him in limbo *or* make him beg, for that matter, and moments later, Gus is coming in his mouth, head thrown back against his father's shoulder despite his dad's warning, fingers still interwoven tightly with Brian's. 

When he chances a look at Justin again, the blond is licking his lips and gazing up at his two Kinney men with a look quite reminiscent of a satisfied cat. Justin did not bother swallowing all of Gus' load, Gus notices now, and as a result, his come is splattered messily across the lower half of Justin's face, his cheeks and chin and, somehow, even a small spot on the tip of his nose. Gus doesn't think he's ever seen anything hotter. 

"Go take a shower," Brian tells him, and Gus nods, scooting off of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. He's not sure what he should say -- Miss Manners never covered etiquette for after you've had an orgy with your forty-five-year-old father and his thirty-three-year-old lover -- so he doesn't say anything, just walks into the spacious bathroom and turns the shower on full-blast. 

Turning back to get a fresh towel, Gus peeks through the door and looks out into the bedroom to find Brian and Justin talking quietly. He can't hear what they are saying and doesn't need to because soon Brian's face is right in front of Justin, kissing his lips and then slowly cleaning the come of his face with his tongue. Gus watches for a few minutes before he realizes how long it's been, and turns to go back into the shower.

Stepping underneath the spray of hot water, he looks back towards the doorway and finds that it has a nice view of the bed. Where his father and Justin are, fucking. Brian had pulled Justin around to kneel in front of him, back to chest. Justin rolls his head back and Brian bites into his neck and Gus watches as Brian moves his hips while Justin moans and jerks himself off. Gus takes his cock in hand and starts to jerk off in time with Justin. Watching and coming over the glass when Justin does. 

Quick to wipe off the come from the glass, Gus finishes up his shower and steps out. To find Brian and Justin standing in front of him. He steps aside and grabs a towel to dry off. Watching as Brian and Justin get into the shower.

Justin winks before they pull the glass door shut, and Gus is pretty sure that he's the luckiest boy on Earth. 


End file.
